


Trust me, It will be fun

by RoguePrincessDanie86



Series: Fictober 2019 [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Ellick, F/M, Fictober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 18:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePrincessDanie86/pseuds/RoguePrincessDanie86
Summary: Fictober #1. Ellie and Nick are ina sticky situation





	Trust me, It will be fun

“It will be fun, trust me.” 

“Trust me you said, It will be fun you said, Well are we having fun yet?” Nicholas Torres shouted from his hiding spot from the behind the jeep, He watched as the Shooters showered another round of bullets, he ducked down to narrowly miss getting his ear shot off. He turned and looked at his wife of one week and frowned as her shoulder that had been hit by a bullet seeped red blood on her white button-down shirt. 

“Yeah well, when I thought of a rainforest honeymoon, I didn’t realize that we would end up inside guerilla war between two tribes.” Eleanor Torres responded with so much snark that for a moment, Nick forgot that her shoulder was bleeding. Ellie shifted and glared at her husband. 

Nick crawled back by his wife and silently prayed that shooting would stop. 

“What’s the plan?” Ellie asked as she sucked in a breath.

“Remember the scene from Return of the Jedi, If I am reading this situation correctly, If we stay low, they will think we are dead. I will stand guard, and you shoot them. Just Like Han and Leia.” Nick responds while ripping the bottom of his shirt and quickly tying it around Ellie’s shoulder. 

“ I love you Honey, but you are basing our lives on a plan from Return of the Jedi. You who declare very loudly that Fandom is weird and uncool and for losers,” Ellie mentioned quietly peeking over the hood. 

“Hey, I never called you a loser,” Nick defended. 

“ Well Since we are cornered and since you are not injured. I guess we can follow your lead” Ellie grabbed her gun and cocked it and then closed it. Nick secured his own weapon on his belt. And Turned as he heard footsteps behind him.

“Hello, Sir, we are just tourists, we wanted to see the rain Forrest, we mean you no harm,” Nick said in his squeaky voice and blocked her view from the man with the big gun who came over to inspect the couple. 

“Get up and hands on your head.” The mystery man demanded. 

“I’m sorry sir, but my wife twisted her ankle she won’t be able to get up,” Nick said again in a squeaky voice.

“Help the woman to her feet.” The man demanded 

Nick bends down to help Ellie, to her feet, and Ellie holds the gun and fires 3 quick shots to man’s chest. Nick grabs the large automatic weapon and then helps his wife into their rented jeep.

“Nick just drive.” Ellie gasps as he turns on the jeeps and drives out of the area.   
Hours later, in a rural hospital. 

Ellie groaned as the doctor stitched up her shoulder. The wound was a through and through. Nick sat next to her and grabbed her hand. 

“This means no more beach days on our honeymoon,” Ellie said sadly

“That’s okay, We can go dancing. And maybe spend all day in bed.” Nick said as he pulled her close and hugged Ellie close. Today could have been a lot worse, but Nick was counting his lucky stars his bride only escaped with a hole in her shoulder. 

“I have a great idea,” Ellie whispered into Nick’s neck. Nick pulled away and starred in Ellie’s hazel eyes. 

“Yeah! What have you got?” Nick Challenges.

“We should go back to our hotel,” Ellie whispered seductively. And kissed her husband. 

“Yeah?” Nick answers, trying to keep a growl out of his voice.

“And we should watch Star Wars. It turns out that you get perfect ideas from watching Star Wars,” Ellie counters as she hopped down off the table. 

Nick groans and grabs her hand. He pulls her close and wraps his arm around her waist.

“Babe it will be fun.” Ellie counters “Trust me. It will be fun.”

Nick laughs and groans, realizing that was the same phrase that got them into this mess. He wouldn’t have changed it for the world.


End file.
